


Bonding Arbitration

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the bathroom scene in "Two Days of the Condor." Gavin gives Richard an unexpected offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Arbitration

Richard let out a slow breath as Gavin tied his tie. It was so humiliating, but also...also some other emotions he didn’t want to think about too much.

“It’s okay, Richard,” Gavin said, smugly. “I mean, you won’t have to be totally financially ruined if you don’t want to be. There’d always be a job waiting for you at Hooli.”

Richard looked down at the floor. “Shut up,” he said.

“I mean it. We’d love to have you. Sure, it’s unlikely you’ll ever get another once-in-a-lifetime, gamechanging, multibillion dollar idea, but...it’d still be useful to have your mind around.”

“Well, that’s never going to happen,” Richard said.

“Too bad. I’d love to get to see you every day,” Gavin said, tightening his tie before he started working on straightening it.

“...what?” Richard asked.

“Oh, I was just saying I’d love to see you every day.” When Richard still looked confused, he said, “You’re a very pretty boy, Richard.”

“That’s...that’s a weird tactic for messing with me,” Richard said.

“I’m not messing with you at the moment,” Gavin said. “I’ve always been attracted to you. Just like you’ve always been attracted to me.” He had no idea if that was true but figured Richard’s reaction would let him know.

“I--” Richard closed his eyes and said, “No, I...that’s…”

“If you’ve never been attracted to me, just say so,” Gavin said.

Richard crossed his arms and turned around to look at Gavin. “You ruined my company! You knew this lawsuit was bullshit and you still did it just because you could.”

Gavin grinned. “Again, if you’ve never been attracted to me, just say so.”

“You’re an asshole! You’re one of the worst people I’ve ever met. My company is over and you don’t even care,” Richard said.

“This constant honesty thing is really adorable,” Gavin said. “Is it a genuine curse or something? I mean, you’re not even under oath right now. Just say that you don’t think I’m attractive.”

“It doesn’t matter that you’re…” Richard looked away.

  
“Why does it not matter?” Gavin asked. “You’re about to get fucked in there. Sorry. That was a bad choice of words. But, you’re about to lose everything. It’s over now. You might as well do one fun thing today, right?”

Richard shook his head at Gavin’s arrogance. “And you really think hooking up with you in a bathroom would be fun?”

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know. Does it sound fun to you? Forget your problems for a little bit and just feel something exciting.” His hand hovered near Richard’s crotch and he asked, “It’s really been more than three years, huh?”

Richard looked up at him for a moment before pressing his body against Gavin’s. The flood of warmth was an immediate reminder of how good it actually felt to touch another person. He leaned in towards Gavin’s face and Gavin’s lips met his. He kissed him aggressively. Richard had never been kissed so aggressively and it felt good. He let out an involuntary little moan against Gavin’s mouth that made Gavin pull away and chuckle. Richard looked down with embarrassment. Gavin grabbed his ass and Richard squealed happily before he could stop himself.

He cleared his throat and tried to sound as firm as possible as he said, “I think you should suck my dick.” He stuck his chin up defiantly.

Gavin smiled with amusement. “I think you should let me fuck you.”

Richard whined a little. “You said this would let me relax and forget about my problems. One of my problems is I’m sick of always having to negotiate things.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I understand,” Gavin said, petting him. To Richard’s surprise, Gavin dropped to his knees. Richard looked down at him, watching in amazement. It felt so surreal. He had to close his eyes and forget that it was Gavin to properly enjoy it.

He moaned and said, “Fuck, thank you” as he came.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a laugh and a smug, “Yeah, you’re welcome, babe.” He opened his eyes and saw Gavin brushing dirt off the knees of his pants. Gavin petted his hair and said, “I think you’d like getting fucked. Have you tried it?”

Richard shook his head. “I feel like maybe the first time shouldn’t be in a bathroom when we don’t even have--” He stopped talking when Gavin took a condom and lubricant out of his pocket.

“Some of us are prepared for these things because we’re not in committed relationships with our laptops,” Gavin reminded him.

Richard glared.

“I’m sorry. I just find that very cute.” He kissed Richard and then asked, “Do you want to try?” He felt Richard’s ass. Richard pressed against him and after a second said, “Yeah.”

“Bend over the sink,” Gavin said.

Richard looked at him skeptically.

“I promise I’m not trying to humiliate you...right now. That’s just the best way to do it.”

Richard looked around the bathroom and decided Gavin was right. He rested his hands on the sink. He looked back at Gavin and asked, “You wouldn’t hurt me, right? Please don’t.”

Gavin kissed the back of his neck. “Richard, this isn’t business. I get as sick of everything being a negotiation as you do.”

“Really?” Richard asked as Gavin ran his hands down his sides and then started taking his pants off.

“Well, I sort of like destroying people,” Gavin admitted. “But not all the time.”

When he slowly started pushing into him, he asked, “Is that gentle enough?”

“Yeah,” Richard said. “That feels so weird. But, also good.”

“I’m glad,” Gavin said.

Richard moaned softly. “Fuck,” he said happily. “Wow.” He bit his lip and managed to keep himself from saying Gavin’s name.

Gavin pushed deep into him and as he came, he said, “You’re so beautiful, Richard” in Richard’s ear.

As Gavin was zipping his pants up and buckling his belt again, he asked, “Can I see you again?”

“I don’t know,” Richard said.

“Call anytime you want to,” Gavin said before kissing him. “If nothing else, you might want someone to take you out and pay for your meals when things get rough.”

Richard glared.

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist,” Gavin said. “See you later, babe.”


End file.
